


Intertwined

by Pameluke



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Different Magical Setting, M/M, Magical Alec Lightwood, Magical Magnus Bane, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: The Talent to Charge is so much rarer than the Talent to Shield. Alec has always known he might not find a bond mate, that his Talent might go to waste, be too peculiar or not strong enough to entice anyone to bond. Now that he sees the candidates lined up in pairs, truly sees how few there are, the knowledge turns sour in his stomach.All his years of training might have been for nothing if no one's magic calls to his.Written for the Ghosthunters Square for the Flash Bang Bingo, #teamblue





	Intertwined

Alec rubs his fingers together, hands clasped behind his back. The ceremony is about to start and even though he has prepared for this moment ever since his Talent was discovered, his nerves are still killing him. What if he doesn't bond with someone? What if he bonds with someone he hates? Alec hates most people, so the odds are not in his favor. He's not sure which would be worse, although he figures if he doesn't find a bond mate this year, he'll just go through the ceremony again the next. Underhill is on his third year, he thinks, so it’s not entirely hopeless.

The master of ceremonies is droning on, about the magical balance in the universe and how the applicants for the Shield and the candidates for the Charge exemplify that. Alec has heard it a thousand times before. He just wants to see this year's candidates.

He wonders if... but cuts his thoughts short. No way will the prodigy of the Institute, the man who wields so much magic he can almost send back ghosts on his own without a Shield, with the sheer power that runs through him... No way will someone like that bond with him. No matter how hot Alec thinks he is.

The bell rings once. The row of applicants turns quiet, no more whispered conversations or muffled fidgeting. The bell rings twice. Alec takes a deep breath, clasps his hands more firmly.

The bell rings a third time. The last tone lingers, as if it's aware of the deadly silence in the hall and attempts to fill it.

Then the sound of the careful steps of the candidates echoes through the quiet. Even though they form a sizeable group, it’s obvious there are much less of them than there are applicants. The Talent to Charge being so much rarer than the Talent to Shield. Alec has always known he might not find a bond mate, that his Talent might go to waste, be too peculiar or not strong enough to entice anyone to bond. Now that he sees the candidates lined up in pairs, truly sees how few there are, the knowledge turns sour in his stomach.

He’s so preoccupied with trying not to panic that he misses the first name being called. The first candidate steps forward towards the row of applicants. He stops at each one of them, touching a hand to their heart, then moves on when nothing happens.

He doesn't make it to Alec, though. Three applicants before him, Alec can hear someone gasp, then the candidate stumbles slightly before pulling himself together. They step away together. Alec does his best not to stare, but he can't miss their bright smiles. There's a pang in his heart. He's happy for them, he is, and he knows the fact that they bonded means he probably wouldn't have been a match with this particular candidate... But still, it means he has one less shot at this.

A couple more candidates are called upon, all of whom find a match before they reach Alec. The fifth one does make it to him. She's a pretty girl, he supposes, about his age, bright red hair flowing over her shoulders.

She puts out her hand, but he can feel her magic before she touches him. It's a bright and reckless thing, but it tastes all wrong, the frenetic energy of it completely anathema to his very being. He almost steps back but manages to hold himself still. He can't hide the sneer of disgust on his face, though.

She doesn't touch him, smirks at him instead, wiggling her brows. "I don't think we’d make a good fit."

Alec shakes his head, smiling at her good humor. But his body only relaxes when she moves on to the next applicant.

Guess that answers his earlier question. He'd rather not be bonded at all then be bonded with someone whose magic feels so alien and vile to him.

There are some more candidates, none of whom repulse him as much as the girl, but none are even close to being a possible match.

Then the crowd murmurs again, and before Alec can figure out what's happening, the next name is called. "Magnus Bane."

Alec sucks in a deep breath. He stretches out his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Magnus, but he can only make out the dark, traditional cloak of deep purple velvet. It's a designator of his raw power, and purple is the highest rank. Alec's not sure he’s ever heard of anyone wearing that color before they find a bond mate, but it doesn’t surprise him to see it on Magnus.

They've never spoken, but the one time they passed each other in the hallway, Alec could feel Magnus' magic lingering on his skin for hours. The magnitude of his power took Alec's breath away.

Today is no different. Magnus is still at the beginning of the row of applicants, taking his time, even though their ranks have been thinned somewhat. But Alec can already feel his magic. It's vast and ever moving, the constant motion causing pinpricks of electricity on his skin. He can't quite put into words how it feels. How do you describe raw power? How do you describe magnetism? How do you describe the sense of magic flooding your system?

Alec wets his lips and takes another deep breath, trying to cool off his system. He's not going to make an idiot of himself by starting to hyperventilate before Magnus even gets to him. Magnus is four people away when he suddenly skips the next applicants and makes his way straight for Alec. Alec swallows when Magnus stops right in front of him. His skin is prickling with all the magic Magnus is exuding, and he feels a kind of pull building up under his sternum, like his heart is urging him forward. Magnus looks at him, a wondering smile playing on his lips.

Alec knew Magnus was beautiful; he’d seen his pictures on the Academy boards and paper, but up close… his beauty is a little unreal. Like his magic has crafted him into a man right out of Alec's dreams. He's wearing dramatic makeup, eyes kohled, lips reddened, and cheeks dusted with a glimmering sheen. But it's the flicker of amber in his dark, warm eyes that takes Alec's breath away. Like Alec could see Magnus' magic dancing in his eyes, if only he didn't have to blink.

Magnus puts out his hand, hesitating while he holds it above Alec's heart. Alec looks down, wanting to see what will happen, but all he sees are the silver rings adorning Magnus' hand and the dark polish on his nails.

He feels Magnus' magic all around him, like a cocoon of power and warmth and joy and wonder.

And Alec feels himself come alive, his magic responding. He’s always thought of his magic as a steady power inside him, a deep reservoir of energy and strength that's perpetually just out of reach. Suddenly, that power wells up inside of him and explodes out of him like a magical geyser, a surge of energy reaching out, made out of desire and delight.

Alec sways forward, leaning into Magnus' hand.

For a split second, the world's colors are so bright and swirl so fast around him that everything turns white except for Magnus' eyes, which are a warm, golden, burning amber.

Then everything slows back down again, returning to normal. Alec heaves a sigh, opens eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed. He can feel himself smiling, and Magnus is smiling back at him, shoulders swaying.

"Hi," Alec breathes.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," Magnus says, hand sliding down Alec's chest, leaving a trail of shivers in its wake. "I’m Magnus Bane."

My bond mate, Alec thinks.

***

Alec plays with the cuffs on his standard issue shirt. It's jet black, the insignia on his chest identifying him as a Shield, fourth class. It fits well enough, and it’s comfortable enough, but it still makes Alec's skin itch. Magnus always manages to look otherworldly and attractive in his uniform clothing, making something out of them that's anything but standard. Alec looks pale and generic in comparison.

He knows that the job is not about how they look together, that it's all about their magical aptitude and their ability to work together. But he can't help it. He wants to do a good job, and he's afraid that he'll look like an embarrassment.

He must have done something right because, when Magnus spots him at the fountain where they agreed to meet, his smile is wide and genuine and his eyes seem to linger on Alec's chest.

"It feels weird to wear a different one," Alec comments.

Magnus drags his eyes up. "Huh?"

"The insignia," Alec clarifies. "I'm still not entirely convinced they should have let me leave the Institute, let alone give me a bond mate and an assignment.”

Magnus pats his chest. "It suits you well enough, and believe me, they wouldn't have let you graduate if you weren't worthy."

Alec's heart skips a beat, like it recognizes Magnus' hand and wants to leap into it. He's not used to being touched this casually. Definitely not by people he's this attracted to.

An attraction between bond makes isn’t unheard of, but it’s seen as a distraction in most places, so it’s not encouraged, especially since you can't dissolve the bond if emotions get in the way. But Alec has dreamed of a career with the Clave for years, and he worries that these stupid feelings will get in the way of forming the most important professional and personal relationship of his life.

Magnus points a hand towards the village square, as if to show the way, then walks in the direction he indicated. His hips seem to have a rhythm all their own, and Alec is mesmerized for a moment, before he catches himself staring and catches up.

Their new home base is a small village, typical for a first assignment. It's probably below Magnus' stature as a prodigy Charge, but it's theirs, and Alec wants to know every hidden corner of it.

Turns out there aren’t many of those. There’s the tavern they’re staying at for now, the Clave Tower they’ll move into tomorrow when their service officially starts, a grocer, a shop selling furniture and hardware, two bars, and a bunch of houses. They learn there’s a market where the farmers of the outer lands and local craftsmen gather weekly to sell their goods. It’s small and cosy, and in the bright sunlight, it seems like no ghost would ever plague this town. The heavy village wall lined with adamas tells another tale, as does the heavily warded graveyard bordering the tower.

Every house has a little bell at their window, ready to sound the alarm. Alec’s not supposed to want to hear it, but if he’s honest, he can’t quite wait for the alarm to rouse him. He just wants their first banishment to be over with.

The next day, Magnus has five trunks of luggage brought to the tower. Alec only has his duffel bag and one trunk, which is mostly full of books. The tower itself is circular in shape, its circumference narrowing as you reach the top, high above the landscape of the village. The interior is sparsely decorated. The ground floor has an office space occupied by two desks, a few bookshelves that are mostly empty, a map of the village and the surrounding countryside, and a cabinet for herbs and potions. There's a spiral staircase in the center of the space, rising up through all four levels. The second floor has a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living space with a dusty, dingy couch. The rooms get smaller with every floor they climb. The next one is a bedroom, the bed only shielded by a sheer curtain. The upper floor is pretty much the same, only the bedroom has a door that opens to the sentry balcony, circling the whole tower. The ceiling is on the low side - to the point where Alec feels like he might hit himself if he stretches – but he likes the view.

"Hmmmm," Magnus says. He's frowning, probably because he's not used to such a spartan and shabby living space. Quarters will be tight.

"I'll take this one,” Alec offers.

Magnus shakes his head. "We should at least flip a coin for it. This room is too small for either of us.”

Alec smiles. He keeps being genuinely surprised by how kind Magnus is. "There’s no way your trunks will fit in here, Magnus. I don't mind small spaces. This room is larger than the one I had growing up, and I had to share that one with my brother. It honestly doesn't bother me."

Magnus looks at him appraisingly, then he smiles. "Thank you, Alexander. I think my robes alone would fill this room."

They probably would, Alec thinks.

Alec looks around his new room one last time. The bed will probably be a little too short, but at least it doesn't have a footboard He points at the vertical pole installed next to the stairs. "Feel like giving that a ride?"

Magnus smirks. Alec doesn't know him very well, but he has a feeling he's about to make a dirty joke. His ears turn red. He doesn't need thoughts of Magnus riding anything, Magnus wrapping his thighs around... Nope.

Before Magnus can say anything to make this even more embarrassing, Alec dashes across the room, grabs the pole, and slides down.

The speed is invigorating, and this is a part of his new assignment he decidedly enjoys.

They settle in easily enough. Despite his many trunks and abundance of trinkets, Magnus is a good roommate. He smells nice (too nice, maybe), doesn't leave his stinky socks anywhere, and does his parts of the chores. He has a lot of teasing remarks about Alec's cooking, but he never complains about doing the dishes.

They develop a routine. During the day, they explore the village, study the maps of the graveyards, and read through the logs of their predecessors. They feel their way around each other with their magic. As on their first meeting, Alec's magic constantly wants to reach out and entwine itself with Magnus' magic. He's refusing to see it as a metaphor.

Alec's never felt his own magic this alive. It’s always taken an incredible amount of focus, hard work and coaxing to extend it beyond himself, and his range is pitiful. Now, the moment he detects Magnus' magic, he feels his own respond immediately and instinctively until he's filled with it, until it flows out of him in waves.

He's not sure if that's normal between bond mates, or if it's because Magnus is special. Either way, it's a heady feeling.

They go through their routines, preparing themselves as well as they can. Time passes without any o bells ringing. The village looks idyllic in the summer sun as if it's never been plagued by ghosts, as if the very idea of them being here is unthinkable. Alec and Magnus wait, try to spend their time as productively as possible, but mostly... they wait.

Being this close to Magnus all the time is both the best and worst thing that has ever happened to Alec. Magnus is kind, funny, smart, and breathtakingly beautiful. Alec catches himself staring on more than one occasion, mesmerized by the way Magnus moves his hands (he wants to feel them on his skin), the way his lips curve when he smiles (he wants to kiss them), the way his necklaces caress his chest (he wants to get his hands all over him).

He has to fight down his blush everyday, calm his heartbeat every time Magnus touches him, and stammer his way through sentences when Magnus stands too close.

One evening, after Alec's made the last round to check their wards, he slowly climbs the stairs, not wanting to disturb Magnus in the privacy of his room. He's looking down, a habit formed by living together with other students for a long time, when a sudden sound makes him look up.

There’s a lantern hanging on the wall, and the golden light cascades over Magnus’, illuminating him through the gauzy fabric of the curtain. He’s facing away from Alec, the sheet pooled around his waist, but Alec can see his naked back, the way the light caresses the dips and duvets of his muscles, the strong lines of his arms and shoulders.

Alec swallows hard and bites his bottom lip. The desire that's been simmering quietly for days suddenly comes to a boil, raging through his body. He's never wanted anyone as much as he wants Magnus, and he has no idea how to deal with this.

Blindly, he grabs the handrail to steady himself. When he finally tears his eyes away, he nearly stumbles over the next step as he tries to hurry upstairs. He thinks he hears Magnus chuckle, but his blood is roaring too loudly in his ears to be sure.

It takes a long time for Alec to fall asleep, trying to forget that, only one floor below, Magnus is in bed, half naked.

***

A bell sounds. Alec sits up in bed, legs twisted up in his sheets. He struggles to untangle himself and stumbles out to the balcony. He clutches at the railing, looking around with bleary eyes. It takes him a second to get his bearings, but then he sees it. The red gleam of a lit warning light on a roof. It's one of the smaller houses at the edge of the village, close to the wall. No other lights are visible in the village. Everyone’s covered their doors and windows with wooden shutters and panels. It's for the residents’ safety, but it also makes their job easier.

Magnus appears next to him. Unlike Alec, he's wearing an actual robe, but still, for a moment, Alec's distracted by the view of his bare chest visible through the open neckline, skin gleaming in the moonlight. When he looks up, he sees looking at his naked stomach, eyes lingering for a moment, before they travel up. When he looks into Alec's eyes, Alec swallows and licks his lips. Then the bell sounds again, and Alec feels Magnus' magic surge up in response.

They grin. "Looks like we're going to see what we can do at last,' Magnus says.

Finally, some action.

Magnus hurries down, while Alec rushes to get into his simple uniform of pants, shirt, and cloak, although he forgets about the cloak since the night still holds the warmth of the summer day. He attaches his belt, glad he always makes sure all his pouches are properly stocked, and slides down the pole. Magnus follows him down only a minute later, looking handsome as hell in his uniform, which somehow looks much more sophisticated on him. Alec's sure there's some kind of magic involved, even though he knows magic doesn't work that way.

Magic can only influence that which is magic after all. Although Magnus is quite magical himself, Alec supposes.

They run for the village, making it to the house in record time as their time exploring the layout paying off. When they arrive, the house is dark and still, no ghost in sight. But the roof light is burning, so this must be the place.

All is quiet.

"Ward first?" Magnus proposes. Alec nods. He opens a pouch on his belt and makes his way around the house slowly, leaving a fine line of adamas and alabaster dust encircling them and the building. Most people just use adamas, but Alec always had more affinity with alabaster. But maybe he shouldn't have bothered, because with Magnus’ magic there, it's as if the adamas lights up under his touch, clearly visible in the darkness of the night. Once he closes the circle, Magnus steps inside it, studying the dust. He hums but doesn't comment on the material used. "Simple one-way ward,” Alec says. Any creature can enter the circle and non-magical entities can easily pass through it to leave. But once inside of it, nothing with an ounce of magic in it can cross it until Alec breaks it. If there's a ghost here, Magnus and Alec are trapped with it until they banish it.

They make their way to the house. They push aside the protective wooden panel and Magnus picks the lock on the door with quick, practiced movements that surprise Alec. Inside, the house is suspiciously cold. Far too cold for this time of the year. Alec shivers, wishing he'd brought his cloak after all. Magnus moves closer, the heat of his magic surrounding Alec, as if he knows.

The first room they check is the kitchen, where they find overturned chairs as if the inhabitants hurried out of the room, colliding with the furniture as they went. Alec can't see very well in the dark, but the house looks well kept, with toys piled neatly in a corner and no empty dishes on the counter.

Magnus points to a door standing ajar, so Alec slowly makes his way over, his footsteps creaking on the old floorboards, the sound echoing loudly in the quiet house.

The smell hits him first, a strange mix of ozone and something foul he can't place. It smells evil. The hair on his arms stands on end, and suddenly, Alec truly feels – with a certainty that reaches to his bones – that he and Magnus are all that's standing in the way of this evil, that they are the only thing preventing it from devouring everything in its path. It chills him. He has no time to panic about it though, because suddenly Magnus steps in front of him and moves swiftly through the door, disappearing into the next room. Alec hurries after him, not wanting to let Magnus out of his sight, even though he can still feel his magic.

He's in such a rush that he walks right into Magnus, who’s frozen in place at the end of the hallway. Alec puts up his hands to brace himself and then freezes as well. Leaving his hands on Magnus' back, he looks over Magnus' shoulder. There, lighting up pale green in the dark, is the ghost.

The hallway is freezing. In the eerie glow of the ghost, he can see goosebumps forming on Magnus' skin. Behind the luminescent form, Alec can see the family huddled in the corner. They're paralyzed with fear, one woman in front of the other mother and their children, arms spread out as if to guard them with her life. The terror on her face belies the truth–there's no escaping a ghost as a mundane, their dread and undead magic seeping life out of everything they touch.

Alec can see Magnus' throat bobbing as he swallows, so he steps a little closer, reacting instinctively and protectively to the small sign of vulnerability. The ghost is too visible, its power strong enough to make it shine like a lantern, lighting up half of the hallway. Its age is hard to tell since the shreds of fabric hanging on its frame are from the kind of loose, practical summer dress that never really goes out of style. Its hair is long and knotted, not quite entirely attached to the scalp. Itss visage is rapidly flickering between skin and bone and flesh, like the ghost isn't quite sure what it used to look like.

The ghost reaches for the family, beckoning them forward. Over Magnus' shoulder, Alec can see the youngest of the kids trying to step forward, being held back by one of the adults. They won't be able to resist its call much longer.

Magnus steps forward and starts singing the traditional Banishment song. There's no inherent magic in it, but the words are perfect to focus magic on and will help the family hold on to their will a little longer. Magnus' voice is low and pleasant. When Alec joins him, their voices mingle like their magic – like they were always meant to sing together.

Magnus takes another step forward, the ghost taking notice immediately. Alec can feel its anger, taste its malevolence and malicious intent. Death is in the air, and it has its sights set on them. So he moves forward as well, hands grasping Magnus' shoulders, grounding them both with the contact.

Under his hands, he feels Magnus shiver.

Alec can sense his magic reaching out again, searching for Magnus’, like that part of himself truly belongs to Magnus now. He moves closer still, until his chest is nearly touching Magnus' back. There's no fixed ritual for this. The magic between every Shield and Charge is unique, each pair finding a different way to move and channel their combined power. It's supposed to be natural, with the magic steering them in the right direction. Alec always worried that he'd struggle with this part because he’s not used to sharing his personal space or being in control of his magic enough to wield it.

But then Magnus leans back, pressing them firmly against each other, and it's like something inside of Alec clicks into place, like his body always had this empty ache that's now being filled with Magnus' warmth and brilliance. His whole body seems to sing with it, sing Magnus' name, sing to the tune of his magic. Their magic, maybe, because Alec's no longer sure where Magnus' begins and his ends, in the vortex of power that's engulfing them.

He moves one hand to the small of Magnus' back, the other down Magnus' arm to clasp his wrist.

They definitely have the ghost' attention now, its snarling face turned in their direction, its beckoning power focused entirely on them. Unlike before, Alec can't taste its foulness anymore, his body now enveloped in their magic. He can perceive the evil magic in the room, just like he can sense the four mundane heartbeats in the corner, but mostly, he just feels safe and happy in Magnus' warmth.

They move forward as one, voices and magic interwoven. Magnus moves his hands in a complicated pattern, Alec letting him guide his hand. With every movement, the swirling of the magic changes direction, until the pillar of their joined magic is entirely under Magnus' control.

The ghost must feel its impending doom, because it rushes forward, otherworldly power crashing into them, battering against their skin. Alec braces himself and presses his fingers into Magnus' back. He reacts on instinct, pushing the part of their magic that's his forward and molding it into a shield. The power of the ghost slams into it, doing no harm. Magnus reaches right back, pushes out and wraps the ghost in their magic.

Alec focuses on shielding them, on keeping his heartbeat steady and his breaths in sync with Magnus’, on being the foundation on which Magnus can build his attack. There’s another complicated dance of Magnus’ hands, and tendrils of magic lash out, striking the ghost in a barrage of attacks. It lets out a marrow curdling scream, making the mundanes behind it whimper. It reaches for Magnus once more, magic transforming its fingers into claws. Alec feels himself push the moment the ghost touches his shield, the ricochet slamming into it and dispelling the ghost.

The hallway turns to darkness. For three heartbeats, everything is quiet. All Alec is aware of is their magic settling down, not pulling apart but rather staying entwined, a part of him melded into Magnus’ essence, a part of Magnus curled in his chest, close to his heart.

His hand has drifted to Magnus’ stomach, the other is now holding Magnus’ hand, their fingers interlaced. The only thing he feels is Magnus’ warmth, the steady beat of his heart, their deep breaths in unison.

Then one of the kids starts crying. The moment broken, Magnus steps away, Alec’s hands falling to his side. The absence of Magnus makes him shiver. Once Magnus lights a lamp, the warm illumination drives away the last remnants of undead magic. The woman who tried to protect her family is now cradling them all in her arms, tears streaming down her face, apologies on her lips. Her wife keeps stroking her hair, mumbling that it’s not her fault.

Alec has never been good with people, and he has no idea how to deal with victims any more than regular mundanes. Magnus crouches down beside them, so Alec leaves him to it, figuring he’ll be better at it. He makes his way to the kitchen, straightens the furniture, and puts on a kettle. He rummages in his pouches, knows he has camomile in here somewhere. Calming tea has never hurt anyone.

Eventually, the family enters the kitchen, Magnus in tow. Everybody huddles together around the table. Alec sits next to them, hands out comforting cups of tea, and listens to their story. Apparently, the ghost had been the mother of one of the wives. Lots of unsolved issues. Magnus is keeping the conversation going while Alec notes down the details. They’ll have to visit the grave tomorrow to make sure the ghost is indeed banished and not just dispelled.

One of the kids is leaning against Alec’s leg, seeking warmth and comfort. Eventually, he picks her up and sits her on his lap, cradling her in his arms. Alec and the family listen quietly to Magnus’ soothing voice, explaining that ghosts are no one’s fault, that everybody has unresolved issues with someone, that eventually, everyone rises, no matter whether they’re buried, burned, or left to the elements.

It takes a while for Magnus and Alec to make their way out the door, leaving with assurances and the promise to return after their visit to the grave. They’re quiet, the night peaceful that now the evil has been expelled, moonlight painting the village in shades of black and blue.

Alec’s hand finds Magnus’ in the dark, his breath hitching when Magnus tangles their fingers together. Their shoulders and elbows bump into each other’s every other step. Where before Alec’s heart was steady and his breathing even, now his heart pounding hard in his chest and his lungs feel like he might never breathe properly again.

Their power is awake again, making Alec’s skin tingle everywhere Magnus’ magic is touching him.

They don’t speak until they reach the tower, their new home. Magnus turns, his smile making his teeth glint in the moonlight. His cheekbones glimmer slightly in the light. He’s never been more beautiful. And Alec knows it’s not Magnus’ magic leaving him breathless, not his power or competence. It’s him as a person, who he is on the inside, his very essence that’s making Alec’s heart beat in his throat.

“That was glorious,” Magnus says, sounding a little breathless himself. He’s still holding Alec’s hand. “The way you moved with me, the way our magic wove together and worked as one. I never dreamed it would be like this.”

Alec licks his lips and smiles a little. “Yeah,” he agrees. “That was absolutely magnificent.” Magnus’ lips shimmer as well, catching Alec’s eyes. “I always dreamed it would be like this,” Alec whispers.

Magnus cocks his head and steps a little closer, shoulders swaying slightly from side to side in that way he has.

Alec takes a deep breath, ducks his head a little, and kisses him. Sparks light behind his eyes the moment their lips brush. His magic is singing Magnus’ name again, reaching out for him while he feels Magnus’ magic all around him, cradling him. Magnus’ hand is on his waist, pulling him closer. Magnus’ tongue is soft against his bottom lip, his breath warm and sweet.

When they eventually part, the moon is almost settled behind the wall, last rays reflecting on Magnus' ear cuff. Alec touches a finger to it, caresses Magnus' cheekbone.

"Still feels like a dream," he says.

Magnus smiles, pulls Alec close again with the hand on his waist. He puts the other over Alec's heart, still hammering in his chest.

"This is very real," Magnus says and kisses Alec again.

Their magic spirals around them, completely intertwined, their hearts beating as one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No Hearts of Tin this week, but I hope this short venture into a different universe was equally pleasing.
> 
> If I could title with soundbites, this story would have been titled the musical section of the Jimi Hendrix' version of [All Along The Watchtower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLV4_xaYynY).
> 
> As always, this fic wouldn't be what it was without the ever patient and always excited support of my beta, [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler).  
> Title after [the dodie song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaHrWLCUmfc).
> 
> I love talking about Alec and Magnus, so come find me at [tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda) to chat!!


End file.
